Children of Destiny
by Lady StarFlower
Summary: Fairy Tail's next generation, chapter by chapter. Did you know that NaLu's son broke both his arms? Or that Gruvia's daughter has an alternate personality? Or that Jerza's daughter is mute? Or that Gejevy produced FIVE kids? More pairings inside!
1. The Offspring of Fire and Stars

Their first child, Igneel, was a long expected piece of joy.

He was golden haired, bright eyed, and a spitting image of both his parents. Lucy was in labor for a full day, screaming and crying and cursing alternatively, but then laughed as Natsu bawled when his son was put in his arms.

Iggy grew to be a mischievous child, witty and sarcastic by turn, and ended up with a history of having broken both his arms, torn his tendon in his left ankle, and had countless bruises by the time he turned eight.

Impressive, to say the least.

The reason for these injuries arrived when he was three. A little sister was gifted to the small family, a girl with rose hair and a tomboyish personality, called Nashi. She was a flurry of unrelenting energy, from the day she learned to stand on her two feet to today.

You see, Igneel became her personal bodyguard. He would throttle anyone who dared call his sister, "Wimpy" and would beat them so badly Lucy was sure the kid would grow up to be a serial killer.

Natsu only laughed and taught Igneel how to control his attacks. After all, it wasn't long since another Igneel taught Natsu the same thing. He didn't have to afterwards, as Nashi learned to beat up the boys by herself and didn't need her brother anymore.

Two years after Nashi, Layla landed in their lives. Layla was a surprise, a beautiful golden haired one with soulful brown eyes, but a surprise nonetheless. She was sweeter than rough-and-tumble Nashi and Igneel, but was just as active, and would wheedle treats out of the most hardened of mages at the guild hall. She and Nashi were called the "Scarf Sisters" due to their habit of wearing scarfs just like their father.

Then, one buttery summer morning, when Igneel was seven, all three kids tromped up to their parents' bedroom, kicked down the door and demanded to learn magic.

Natsu beamed and said, "Sure thing!" Lucy flushed and shrieked, "GET OUT! LEARN TO KNOCK!"

The kids had burst in during one of their…..er…lovemaking sessions, or as Evergreen liked to call it, "The Dance of Springtime."

Not disturbed in the least, the kids closed the doors and sat down outside the room, playing with Happy and Carla's youngest kitten Farsight, who was blind.

"I want to learn how to burn people like Daddy." Igneel declared, tossing Farsight in the air. "But not like that. I want to bash people too."

"You could learn Ember Magic." Lisanna, resident babysitter suggested. "It implements Flame and Rock magic into one. I think I know a Wizard from the Volcano Throat guild who could teach you."

"I want to beat up people too! But I want to be fast like the wind!" Nashi put in, running up and down the stairs, never stopping to sit down.

"And I want to FWY! Like a big golden bird who can bweathe fire and slice things and spin in circles and sing and…and…" Layla was so excited she could hardly pronounce the words.

"I don't know a magic like that. You could ask your friends at the guild hall." Lisanna sweat-dropped.

At the guild hall, Master Makarov dug around in old magic tomes and found a book for Nashi. A form of Astral Magic, called Comet, which allowed the user liberties such as increased speed, powerful attacks, and much to Nashi's delight, spectacular explosions.

"This would be good for you, Layla." Master gave her a picture book with magic runes on it. "It's called Golden Feather. One of the variants of Phoenix Magic." Lucy started and stared at the squat Master, who looked at her gravely and nodded. They thought of Éclair.

When Igneel turned nineteen, Nashi turned sixteen, Layla fourteen, they mastered their magic to an incredible level. Igneel now was a master at Ember Magic, fiery flames that formed into iron-hard rocks, much to Natsu's despair. "How am I supposed to eat those?!" "Deal with it, Dad."

Nashi mastered Comet, and soon learned to soar above the skies like the magic's namesake. The first day she learned to fire her projectiles with glee and abandon she ended up with a 10,000 Jewel fine for property damage and reckless behavior, plus a domestic grounding of three weeks. Nonetheless, she loved her magic, and Natsu plus a slightly spooked Lucy were glad she found a passion.

Layla was slow and deliberate in her magic learning progression. She wanted to be the best in her magic, and was well on her way to achieving her goal. Golden Feather was a strange magic that was elusive to many masterminds, but to the mind of a child, it was easy. With it, one can make beautiful rippling feathers sparkle in the air, turn as sharp as steel, or grow as big as balloons. She loved it.

The three formed a team when Layla reached the age of sixteen. "We shall be The Team of red hot Fire and blue cold Stars!" Igneel whooped, only to bopped on the head by an unimpressed Nashi. "Too long! Make it Team Starfire! Short and simple!" "Firestar sounds cooler." Layla wailed.

As the kids left on their first mission, Natsu and Lucy watched them tumble out the doors, flurries of unrelenting energy, tripping over their own feet in excitement.

He gripped her shoulder, and she leaned a little closer to his chest. They smiled at each other.

"They're all fired up."

 **A/N: Next: Gruvia kids! Like and review!**


	2. The Descendants of Ice and Water

Gray and Juvia never really thought about children. Juvia only had eyes for Gray, and Gray was content enough having earned his S-Class promotion a few months back. They had a home, they had each other, and that was what's important, right?

Until the day Gray found Juvia sitting on the floor of their house clutching a little pink stick in her hands that had a plus sign on it, staring down at it in awe.

The pregnancy was an odd one. Normally girls would complain of backache, nausea, mood swings, and other symptoms designed to drive husbands insane. But Juvia moved through the months with nothing more than a growing middle, an excited face, and Gray thought no more of it.

When the fateful day arrived, Porlyusica was shocked when the labor lasted only an hour. Juvia shrugged. "Water Body helps." She explained simply.

"Who's the new Fullbuster? A boy I could practice on?" Natsu popped his head in, little Iggy snoring on his shoulder.

"I betted on a girl, please don't make me lose 10,000 Jewel." Lucy begged from behind him, almost fearful to look into the infirmary.

Gray turned to them slowly, a huge grin on his face. "Take a look." The two obeyed and let out gasps of "No way."

Juvia held one baby in her arms, a boy with blue hair of the darkest oceans, and Gray held another child, a girl with hair as soft as the night. "I am outpacing you, Firebreath. Now Igneel's got two rivals he has to face all by himself."

"Crap, he's right!" Natsu looked at Igneel, tiny and blonde and fiercely sleeping, and back at the two Fullbuster children. "Lucy, we've got to beat him. Let's make another one right now!" "IN YOUR DREAMS!"

Juvia laughed merrily, absolutely high on bliss, and Gray was teetering on the edge of weeping or beating up Natsu with his baby girl tucked in his arms.

They named the boy Silver, and the girl Ur. Gray asked Juvia if he could be selfish enough to name both children, but Juvia just nodded and said softly, "Remember them, Gray."

Silver grew to be serious, calm, and kind hearted, though his one fault was a little bit of pride. He was aloof, rather haughty to newcomers, though he eventually learned humility through a harsh lesson involving Erza and an arm wrestling match. He adored the Ice Magic he father wielded, and would pore over tomes at an early age to study it.

Ur was timid and terrified of anything moving. She burst into tears the first time Juvia took her to the guild hall, but when people spoke kindly to her and offered her little treats, she would timidly venture out from behind her mother's skirts and smile shakily while taking the gift before darting back behind Juvia.

On a cold wintery night, Silver and Ur lay in their bunkbeds, full on birthday cake that pronounced them five years old. Daddy and Mommy had already gone to bed, but the twins were still awake. Erza had spilled the entire sugar bowl in the batter by accident.

"I want to learn magic." Silver told his sister. "I want to be strong, just like Daddy and Mommy."

"Magic is so….scary." Ur whispered, clutching her stuffed sea horse. "People do bad things with it."

"Magic can be used for good stuff too." Silver said wisely to his younger sister. "Do you think Mommy and Daddy are bad people? They use magic all the time."

"I…guess…" Ur snuggled deeper, cuddling her stuffed sea horse she called Alice. "If there's a magic that makes me play with Alice…I think…maybe I can give it a try."

"Let's ask them…in the morning…" Silver was yawning hugely. "I want to practice…as soon as possible…" Even all the sugar in the world could stop Silver from falling asleep in his cozy bed.

In the morning, Gray approved of the idea hugely. Juvia asked Ur if she felt ready. "Mommy and Daddy don't want to push you too hard. You don't have to learn magic if you're not comfortable with the idea."

Ur fidgeted and looked up determinedly. "I know I'm not very brave….but I want to be braver. I want to learn magic, Mommy. I want to be as brave as you and Daddy."

Gray just about died of adorableness when Ur said those words.

Silver began learning a magic called Ice Weave. It was a form of Snow Magic, but involved intricate spells with complicated hand positions that drove Gray nuts. But Silver thrived on it, and was soon on his way to mastery.

Ur found a type of magic that made her stuffed toy Alice come to life, much to her infinite glee. She learned Ocean Princess Magic, and used attacks like water bubbles, seaweed whips, and other nautical related spells. It wasn't very powerful, but Ur was smiling wider every day.

Then one day, it changed.

Silver and Ur were ten. They were downtown shopping for Mommy's gift on Mother's Day. And two Dark Sorcerers appeared, picked them up, and vanished with them.

Juvia went nearly wild with fear when Gray, Gajeel and Levy burst through the guild hall two days later, holding a battered Silver and a bleeding Ur. Gray had his teeth clenched and was also equally bruised, but the pain on his face was not for himself.

Silver had to learn to walk with a limp for all his days. His right leg was twisted beyond repair, and he resolved to learn how to walk with his magic. The Dark Sorcerers did not need him and so amused themselves by tormenting him.

But Ur….the Dark Sorcerers needed her. They experimented on her, offered her up in dark sacrifices, and put a Lacrima in her body in hopes of resurrecting some demon. The Ultima Demon Lacrima, the most powerful black magic Lacrima in current history. They put a tiny version of it in Alice as well.

Master Makarov studied the dormant crystal in the pale girl's body for a long time, and lifted his head wearily, meeting the eyes of the worried parents. "I have good news and bad news." He began. "Bad news." Gray and Juvia said at once.

"The bad news is that I can't remove the crystal. It's been dissolved as a liquid and now is in her entire system. Removing it at this point is like asking me to remove her bloodstream. It is now one with her, with Alice as well. There's nothing I can do." Makarov sighed wearily and rubbed his eyes.

"The good news…?" Gray managed to say with a steady voice. "The good news is that nothing's happening. She's well on her way to recovery, and seems to be in good health, aside from the Lacrima." Master Makarov looked down at the sleeping girl, her mouth in a frightened line and her cheeks still dusted with tears.

"Thank you, Master." Juvia whispered. The Master nodded and made his way out of the infirmary. He closed the door behind him and watched Juvia put her head down on Gray's shoulder. From the way her shoulders were shaking, she was weeping.

A couple of months passed without incident. Silver found a way to walk with his twisted leg, and Ur, though badly frightened by the kidnapping and what was inside her, gained confidence with every new magic spell she learned, with her little sea horse friend, Alice.

But then one day, on a mission with her father, something happened. Gray was on a mission with Juvia, and they brought their kids along for experience and some backup. But the bandits were actually dark wizards in disguise, and soon pinned Gray and Juvia to the ground, leaving Silver with a ticking magic bomb on his head.

Only little Ur was standing there, terrified, scared beyond belief. Alice was squeaking in panic.

"Come along little girlie." The ringleader, a meaty guy with one eye sneered. "We're gonna kill your dad, and your brother too. But we need your mum to service us, and we're gonna keep you when you grow out of that flat chest of yours. You'll be ravishing one day." He rasped this out in a lustful voice, stroking her sides with one ringed finger.

"You leave her alone, you bastard!" Gray yelled in anger, then gasped as another thug ground his spiked mace into his back. "Stay quiet, Ice Wizard."

"He's hurting Daddy." Ur whispered. The goon laughed and did it again, making Juvia cry out in anguished rage. "He's hurting Mommy…." Her eyes shone and sparked with anger. "Stop it." She murmured, then louder. "Stop it!" Then Ur lost it. "STOP HURTING MY MOMMY AND DADDY!"

"Why yell, little one? I'll…oh my God." The suddenly terrified ringleader scrambled back on all fours as Ur screamed and screamed and screamed, her body snapping back in convulsions as if having a seizure, pools of magic energy forming all over her body.

"Transformation magic…like Mirajane?" Juvia watched in horror as her daughter bucked and arched her back in agony, black essence dripping out of her mouth.

"Look at Alice!" Silver pointed with a shaking finger. The little sea horse that was so cute as a stuffed animal and even cuter in reality, was undergoing a transformation as well. She grew to a size larger than the guild hall. Her body elongated and become a long coiled mass. Her mouth, usually that familiar "o" of the sea horse, snapped open into a powerful jaw lined with sharp swords. The word "teeth" was unworthy. Her eyes narrowed and glared at the fainting dark wizards.

"She turned into a Sea Serpent? A Worm of the Ocean?!" The ringleader was a sickly grey and was shaking so hard he could barely stand. "Impossible! The only thing that could turn a tiny creature into that thing is the…."

"The Ultima Demon Lacrima." Gray and Juvia said in stunned voices. "Ur!"

Ur stood on Alice's head. Her normally soulful blue eyes were now an electric green. Her hair, normally hanging in languid but rich ringlets to her waist, was now spiked and somehow short and stubby. Her flowing blue dress was now black and skintight, and incredibly scandalous. Her guild mark, usually white, was now jet black. But her face…her kind face…it was stern and full of bloodlust.

"I am so sorry! We will leave right now! We never meant to harm you!" The ringleader was a pathetic mess, and was having trouble standing upright. Many of the other thugs were already running away in terror.

Demon Ur spoke. Her voice was deep and strident. "Release." She pointed at Silver, who still had a ticking bomb attached to his head.

"Of course, or course." The ringleader babbled as he removed the bomb from a relieved Silver and crushed it beneath his boot. "Anything to please you, Great Woman of the Sea. How else can we serve you?"

Ur…or what used to be Ur, slowly stroked Alice's head. "Eat." She said quietly. The word seemed to rouse Alice and threw her into an angered fit. She opened her massive maw and consumed the screaming ringleader whole.

"Breathe." Demon Ur murmured. Alice sucked in a huge breath and bellowed out green seawater, enveloping the fleeing wizards in an acidic like substance that dissolved them like sugar in water. One remained.

The last wizard…or more like boy…stood there trembling, surrounded by his dead companions and leader. He stared up at the mighty Sea Serpent and the demon who was Ur, and fell on his knees. "Mercy." He whispered hoarsely. "Mercy."

Demon Ur looked at him, and her eyes softened. "Mercy." She repeated. Alice closed her mouth, nodding once to the shaking wizard. And with a soft whoosh, transformed back in a tiny, gentle, sea horse.

Demon Ur fell like a raindrop from the sky, landing on her feet as their Ur, with her pretty blue dress and long, waterfall hair. "Mommy…Daddy…" She ran to her parents and they all embraced, Silver squirming in as well. "You were incredible." Gary told his daughter. "How did you do that?

"I don't know." Ur replied honestly. "They were hurting you." "I'm fine now, sweetheart." Gray buried his face in her hair, and smelled salt.

The trembling wizard that Demon Ur spared lay on the ground. "I'm so sorry." He moaned as they looked sternly at him. He raised his head, tears still streaking his cheek. He had dusty brown hair that now clung to his face, and he had eyes like chocolate. They were full of fear. Juvia started. "Why, you're only a boy!"

"I'm fourteen." He corrected her, still on the ground. "My name is Matthias. I never meant to be a Dark wizard, honest. My dad was the ringleader, and he forced me in. I can tell you more about the Demon Lacrima, but please, don't turn me in. They'll kill me."

"…Very well." Gray hesitated at first, but something in the boy's eyes touched him. "Come, Matthias. We'll take you back to Fairy Tail."

O.O

Matthias told them that the Lacrima could be controlled by the possessor is used correctly. Powerful feelings and love are what make a demon a good creature. Ur learned to harness the power. It was like a creepy alternate persona, but she was known around the kingdom as the "Sea Serpent Goddess," much to her embarrassment.

"I'm no goddess." She said to Matthias one day, on her eighteenth birthday. "I'm just a girl."

"You're pretty badass to me." He admitted with a shrug and a slight flush creeping over his face. Ur laughed, oblivious to what he really meant. Silver smirked and nudged Matthias knowingly.

They had become a team, Matthias, Silver and Ur. They were one of the most powerful teams in Fairy Tail, known as the Trident.

The threesome stood up. "Come on, let's go on a celebratory mission into town for some sweets." Ur smiled, having grown confident and now flourished in her magic.

"That sounds like a smash." Silver, tall and dark and handsome, offered a gentlemanly hand to help her up.

"Thanks for inviting me." Matthias, reformed and charming, smiled at the twins. He waved his hand, and a growing green aura appeared around it. "Shall we go out in style?"

"No Matthias not your Gust Wind MAGIIIIIIIIIIIICCC!" The three were blown away into town with a very undignified unified squeal, much to the onlookers' amusment.

Gray and Juvia just smiled, watching their twins and adoptive son running on the winds of the sky. He took her hand and gripped it. She reciprocated.

The threesome soon disappeared. But they knew they would show up again.

 **A/N: A good long Gruvia children chapter. Next up, the children of Gajevy! Like and review for more pairings soon to come!**


	3. Author's Note: Where's Gajevy?

**A/N: Hey, Lady Starflower here.**

 **This is an author's note, a dreaded thing in incomplete fanfictions. But there is a reason for this, promise!**

 **So I promised a Gajeel and Levy's kids chapter. I did write it. You can breathe now.**

 **However, it was super-duper long, so I posted it as a separate fanfiction altogether. It can be found in my stories on my profile, and it's entitled "Black Butterflies."**

 **Just letting you know. I hope you won't kill me.**

 **Next up (for real this time): Jellal and Erza's children!**

 **Starflower out!**


End file.
